Redoutable attraction
by Drinou
Summary: OS concours Bloody Valentine. J'étais perdue, épuisée, à bout de souffle et pourtant je courais encore... Je n'étais plus qu'une proie, un gibier lâché en pleine nature et voué à une fin certaine... Comment fuir la mort alors quelle rode autour de vous ?


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici ma petite contribution pour le concours Bloody Valentine.

Je voudrais dire merci à Lily d'avoir eu cette idée même si à cause d'elle j'ai pris un retard monstre dans mes fics. C'est un chouette aventure que je partage avec mes choupettes que j'adore. Un grand merci d'ailleurs à elles pour leur lecture et avis sur cet OS, ainsi qu'à toutes mes TPA testeuses ;) Et un énorme merci à Bea pour sa correction !!! :D

Allez, je blableterai plus en bas. Bonne lecture !!!!!!

* * *

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: Redoutable attraction  
**A****vocat de la défense**: Drinou  
**S****uspects**: Bella / Edward_  
_**Responsabilité** _: _Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer… blablabla…_  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**Redoutable attraction**

_Tenter tantôt à succomber  
Tantôt à s'éloigner  
L'envie ardente de la croquer  
Juste une fois, pour goûter*_

Seul le craquement de la neige sous mes pas brisait le silence de la nuit, pourtant je savais qu'ils étaient là, quelque part, tapis dans l'ombre. La brise froide me fouettait le visage, gelant les larmes qui y ruisselaient. J'étais essoufflée et épuisée, totalement à bout de force. Mes jambes ne fonctionnaient encore que par simple instinct de survie. Si je m'arrêtais de courir ici, je signais mon arrêt de mort.

Le bruit d'une branche brisée retentit dans la nuit et j'accélérai encore plus ma cadence infernale. Je savais au fond de moi que ma course était vaine mais je gardais malgré tout un léger espoir de pouvoir échapper à la traque de mes poursuivants.

Stupide. Très stupide espoir… Mais après tout ce que j'avais vu ce soir, l'espoir était tout ce qui me restait.

Ils jouaient, s'amusaient de me voir fuir la mort aux trousses. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un passe-temps éphémère pour troubler l'ennui de leur probable immortalité. Une proie, un gibier lâché en pleine nature et voué à une mort certaine.

Un obstacle invisible vint se glisser entre mes pieds et je sus mon heure arrivée. Mon corps heurta brutalement la surface froide et humide du sol recouvert de neige fraichement tombée. Un rire cristallin brisa le silence et comme dans un dernier élan de survie, je me mis à ramper frénétiquement vers un possible échappatoire que je n'atteindrais jamais.

Le rire se rapprocha. Je sentis une poigne de fer emprisonner une de mes chevilles et me tirer violemment en arrière. Mes ongles profondément enfoncés dans la neige glacée, je luttai en vain contre la force surhumaine qui me propulsait.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Lança la voix enjouée dans mon dos.

Sa main qui serrait la seconde précédente ma cheville, emprisonna mon bras et me retourna brutalement. Je me retrouvai face à deux paires d'yeux écarlates, avides et terrifiants. Je reculai machinalement sous les rires moqueurs de ces prédateurs assoiffés de sang qui me dévisageaient avec envie jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un arbre.

Les deux vampires se réjouissaient de me voir ainsi à leur merci sans plus aucun espoir de fuite. L'homme blond aux allures de cowboy, apparut devant moi sans que je ne me rende compte de son déplacement. J'haletai de surprise et me plaquai un peu plus contre cet arbre qui était à présent mon seul refuge.

- Hummmm, du sang bien chaud, dit-il son visage collé au mien.

Sa main froide comme la mort déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux mouillés par la neige derrière mon oreille et huma mon odeur. Mon corps tout entier frémit de peur au contact de son nez contre mon cou.

- Tu sens très bon tu sais, murmura-t-il. C'est très alléchant tout ça…

Sa main empoigna fortement mon menton, me forçant à tourner la tête et à lui offrir ainsi une vue imprenable sur ma jugulaire battant au rythme effréné de mes pulsations cardiaques. J'haletai, en proie à cette peur viscérale qui me tétanisait. Je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je venais de les voir vider de leur sang mon père et mon frère, et je n'étais encore en vie que parce que je leur avais servi de distraction.

- Mon cœur, je sais que tu ne résistes jamais à pareille fragrance et que la tentation est grande, mais il va falloir te retenir sinon nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien Jazz, lança la petite brune derrière lui.

Le blond grogna contre ma gorge et je sursautai.

- Une petite gorgée. Rien qu'une, supplia-t-il.

La fille s'abaissa à notre niveau et l'enlaça amoureusement.

- Tu sais très bien que si tu commences, tu n'arriveras plus à t'arrêter, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Je voudrais bien la goûter aussi mais nous avons besoin d'elle intacte.

Il relâcha alors sa prise sur ma gorge d'un geste brusque et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. Je toussai, recroquevillée contre le tronc d'arbre. Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Ma famille n'avait pas eu cette chance, elle.

- Ne sois pas vexé Jazzy. Tu sais que nous avons promis un petit dessert à Edward

pour la Saint Valentin, mon ange. Et d'après ce que je vois, il va beaucoup apprécier son petit cadeau.

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place l'air apparemment ravi. De mon côté, j'aurais de loin préférer mourir ici, tout de suite, plutôt que de servir de… _dessert_… à un de ces monstres sanguinaires.

- Son cadeau va vraiment lui plaire ? Demanda le blond en enlaçant amoureusement l'autre folle.

- Oh oui Jazz. Il va l'adorer.

Son regard se figea un instant, comme dans le vague.

- Je le vois se régaler, reprit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il va jouer et la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama-t-il. Cela effacera peut-être notre petit dérapage de ce soir avec ces stupides humains. Nous aurions dû nous montrer plus prudents mais dans l'euphorie du moment… et puis il faut dire que cette famille sentait vraiment très bon. J'ai rarement humé pareille fragrance. Un pur délice !

Il se retourna vers moi avec un petit rictus qui me glaça le sang. La fille s'avança dans ma direction en souriant, dévoilant au passage ses dents acérées que je l'avais vu planter un peu plus tôt dans le cou de mon grand frère.

Cette vision me ramena quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque ma famille avait trouvé la mort. Mon frère d'habitude si fort, n'avait absolument rien pu faire contre cette brindille à la force surhumaine. Elle l'avait violemment plaqué contre un mur puis s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait mordu au cou. Emmett avait hurlé de douleur. Il s'était débattu contre son assaillante, l'avait poussée, cognée puis peu à peu la vie l'avait quitté et il s'était éteint. J'avais vu son corps massif s'effondrer au sol, pâle, cadavérique. Mort. Mon père n'avait pas eu plus de chance. Le cowboy lui avait réservé le même sort funèbre.

Je me souvins alors de l'effroi que j'avais ressenti lorsque leurs yeux rouges s'étaient tournés vers moi, un filet de sang encore visible sur le menton de la femme. Je m'étais réfugiée dans un recoin de notre modeste maison, pétrifiée de peur. Mes lèvres murmuraient en boucle des « pas possible… » à peine audible, déclenchant leurs rires moqueurs face à mon incrédulité_. « Si chérie, c'est bien possible. Tu ne rêves pas. Nous sommes bien ce que tu crois : des vampires »_ avait-elle murmuré en s'approchant de la porte qu'ils avaient défoncé un peu plus tôt. _« Et tu sais quoi ? On a très envie de s'amuser ce soir alors on va te laisser un peu d'avance. File et cours aussi vite que tu peux. »_ Elle s'était écartée et avait laissé le champ libre à ma fuite.

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser, me lança-t-elle soudain devant moi, me sortant aussitôt de mes pensées. Mais avant tu vas faire une petite sieste.

Sa main se leva et s'élança dans les airs. Ma tête me fit soudain souffrir, le visage à la fois beau et effrayant devant moi devint flou puis tout vira au noir.

***

Lorsque mes paupières se rouvrirent je n'étais plus au milieu de la forêt enneigée mais dans une grande pièce froide et austère, aux hauts murs ornés de pierres apparentes et vieillies par le temps. Quelques meubles d'un autre temps étaient éparpillés dans le vaste espace. Le tout baigné d'une légère lumière tamisée que distillaient les dizaines de bougies posées un peu partout. Tout semblait si ancien, vétuste. Seul détonnait le vase de magnifiques roses rouges qui était posé sur une table au centre de la pièce.

Une cheminée imposante trônait sur le mur en face de moi, mais malheureusement aucun feu n'y était allumé. Allongée à même le sol glacé recouvert de marbre, mes vêtements mouillés par la neige, je grelottais dans cette grande pièce dénuée de vie.

Les souvenirs des derniers événements me revinrent en mémoire et instinctivement j'allai me coller contre le mur opposé à l'immense porte en bois lorsque je l'entendis grincer lentement. Mon cœur reprit sa course effrénée dans ma poitrine alors que le mot _« dessert »_ résonnait encore dans ma tête douloureuse.

- La belle aux bois dormant vient de se réveiller, chantonna la petite brune qui m'avait assommée dans la forêt.

Elle vint en face de moi et me caressa la joue de sa main froide comme la mort.

- Malheureusement ton prince charmant n'est pas encore là. Il va falloir attendre, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, apparemment en proie à une grande réflexion.

- Je me disais que peut-être… Vu qu'il va te falloir patienter… Peut être que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle se retourna vers moi l'air soudain sérieux puis se mit à rire aux éclats tout en sortant un objet de sa poche. Une petite lame argentée de ce qui semblait être un coupe-papier fendit l'air. Je me sentis blêmir ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de l'objet scintillant devant moi.

Le vampire m'empoigna d'une main et me souleva comme si je n'étais un vulgaire fétu de pailles. Dans ses bras je semblai aussi légère qu'une plume. Me débattre ne servait à rien, elle était bien trop forte pour moi. Telle une marionnette, elle m'envoya brutalement valser dans un des grands fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce et m'enjamba. J'étais coincée entre l'assise moelleuse et cette femme confortablement installée à califourchon sur moi.

- Je m'ennuie tellement, tu sais, commença-t-elle en me narguant avec la lame qu'elle faisait tournoyer devant mes yeux. Attaquer ta famille, ce n'était pas assez distrayant… C'était beaucoup trop facile…

Elle appuya légèrement la lame sur mon cou et je gémis de douleur.

- Sssshhhh… Même ta fuite était ennuyeuse, reprit-elle en me souriant. J'ai besoin d'un divertissement, d'une distraction attrayante.

La lame glissa le long de mon cou, suivant le chemin de ma clavicule. Puis elle saisit soudain mon bras, déchira la manche humide de ma chemise et entailla ma peau d'un coup sec. J'hurlai de douleur, provoquant ses éclats de rire.

- Ne fais pas ta douillette ma belle, ce n'est qu'une toute petite coupure, m'informa-t-elle en observant les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient avec envie.

Elle passa la lame ensanglantée sur sa langue en me fixant de ses yeux écarlates et un hoquet de dégoût me secoua. Je détournai mon visage de cette vision, sentant la nausée me retourner l'estomac mais elle m'en empêcha, bloquant ma tête de sa main.

- Tut tut tut... Qui t'a dit de détourner les yeux ma belle ? Je veux que tu me regardes savourer ton sang. Je veux que tu sois aux premières loges lorsque petit à petit nous allons te vider de tout ce divin nectar qui coule dans tes veines.

Mes yeux écarquillés par la peur suivaient le mouvement sinueux du coupe-papier devant moi. Cette fille me terrifiait, d'une part car elle pouvait me tuer d'un simple mouvement de la main, mais également parce qu'elle avait l'air totalement cinglé.

- Alice, chérie, je croyais que nous devions attendre pour la goûter, lança une voix calme et douce teintée d'un léger accent du sud et le jeune homme blond apparut dans mon champ de vision.

- Je sais Jazz mais je m'ennuyais, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner et t'offrir un avant goût de cette charmante demoiselle.

Sa main qui maintenait mon visage le repoussa sur le côté et la lame coupa la fine peau de mon cou. Un cri sortit de ma gorge et se mélangea à mes sanglots douloureux. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler le long de mon cou. L'odeur de mon sang s'amplifia et les soubresauts de mon estomac augmentèrent à l'unisson. La tête coincée contre le dossier du fauteuil, je sentis un doigt froid caresser l'entaille sanguinolente.

- Tiens, goûte-la mon amour.

Cette phrase fut aussitôt suivie par un bruit de succion qui me retourna les entrailles. J'étais apeurée, terrorisée et ils en jouaient. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'ils en finissent au plus vite avec moi et qu'enfin j'aille rejoindre ma famille.

- Hummmm… Très savoureuse…

Le vampire se plaça devant moi et me scruta intensément de ses pupilles incandescentes.

- Tu as très bon goût mais maintenant j'en veux plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

La brune lui passa son arme et une lueur effrayante illumina ses yeux. Il attrapa sauvagement mon bras encore indemne, arracha le tissu qui le couvrait et enfonça la pointe de la lame dans le creux de mon coude. Mon hurlement me déchira la gorge et résonna longuement dans mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Les murs autours de moi se mirent à tourner lorsque l'odeur âcre de mon sang s'infiltra dans mes narines. Mon cœur s'affola, j'étais au bord du malaise mais malheureusement il était encore trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre et ne plus souffrir. Les yeux brouillés par la douleur, je ne distinguais plus rien à part leurs rires diaboliques qui résonnaient comme le son de ma mort prochaine. Ils étaient heureux et satisfaits de la souffrance qu'ils m'infligeaient.

J'haletai difficilement, les yeux plissés par la douleur. Je pouvais sentir la lame bouger dans ma plaie et mes cris ne furent interrompus que par la voix féline de la fille qui me murmurait à l'oreille.

- Sssshhhh ma belle. Inutile de crier, personne ne peut entendre tes hurlements ici.

Sa main se pressa contre ma joue.

- Ouvre grand tes yeux et regarde. Regarde-nous savourer ce que tu nous offres.

La lame pivota dans ma blessure et je sanglotai.

- Obéis-moi ou ta souffrance sera encore bien pire que celle infligée par cette simple petite coupure.

J'ouvris alors mes yeux à contre cœur sous le regard avide des deux prédateurs qui me retenaient captive.

- C'est bien. Tu sais que tu serais ravissante si tu devenais l'une des nôtres. Qui sait…

Sa langue glacée lécha la coupure de mon cou et mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler de peur, de dégout, de froid… ou tout simplement parce que mes nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

Le blond retira brutalement la lame de mon bras et lécha à son tour le liquide rouge et chaud qui s'en écoulait lentement.

Les deux prédateurs ainsi en train de se repaitre de mon sang, je fermai à nouveau les yeux et attendis que la mort vienne me chercher.

Un bruit sourd arrêta soudain l'assaut du couple de vampires et une voix à la fois douce, mélodieuse et autoritaire résonna dans la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le couple bondit loin de moi et enfin libre de mes mouvements, je me recroquevillai sur le grand fauteuil en velours aubergine où des taches bordeaux sanguinolentes étaient parsemées ça et là sur les accoudoirs. Les yeux rivés au sol, me balançant machinalement comme pour calmer la crise de nerfs qui me guettait, j'écoutais ce qui se passait autour de moi.

- Edward, chantonna la petite brune cinglée. Enfin, tu es là ! Regarde un peu ce que nous avons pour toi.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et je me plaquai encore plus contre ce fauteuil comme si il pouvait me rendre invisible.

Edward. Elle avait appelé le nouveau venu ainsi et c'était à lui que je devais servir de « _dessert_ ». Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était en quelque sorte que la « mise en bouche » et le repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

- Pour moi ? Ricana-t-il. Il me semble que vous étiez bien en train de vous amuser avec mon présent dans ce cas.

- On voulait juste passer le temps d'une manière distrayante, souffla l'homme blond.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Eddy. Tu vas voir, elle est succulente.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'emporta le nouveau venu à la voix mélodieuse. Sortez !

- Mais… Nous pensions…

- J'ai dit _sortez_ ! Gronda-t-il.

- Allons-nous amuser ailleurs mon amour, susurra la voix du cowboy. J'ai des petites idées qui devraient te plaire : toi, moi et un couple d'amoureux un peu saouls. Je m'en lèche les babines d'avance. La saveur du sang légèrement alcoolisé… Hummm… un délice.

La porte grinça puis le silence revint. Lourd, pesant, il emplissait la pièce et m'oppressait. Je savais que je n'étais pas seule et que le fameux Edward était toujours ici, quelque part, en train de m'observer. Je m'attendais à le sentir s'abattre sur moi à tout instant. Je guettais le moment où sa bouche froide comme la mort allait se poser sur ma peau, le moment où ses dents acérées allaient transpercer ma chair et me vider de mon sang. J'attendais… mais j'étais toujours là, en vie et terrorisée dans cette pièce glaciale et austère.

- Comment fais-tu ça ?

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et me prit au dépourvu. Je sursautai. Mon cœur, déjà malmené par la peur qui parcourrait mes veines depuis de longues heures, accéléra encore plus sa cadence infernale. Je sentis comme un courant d'air, un souffle sur ma peau, une sensation de fraicheur qui me fit frissonner et une ombre passa devant mes yeux rivés au sol.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? Répéta-t-il tout près de mon oreille cette fois.

Je me pétrifiai sur place. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son odeur. Une espèce de gémissement apeuré sortit de mes lèvres sans mon consentement et déjà je retenais ma respiration.

Mes yeux quittèrent lentement le sol pour rencontrer les pupilles pourpres qui me fixaient intensément. Son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais distinguer chaque détail de sa beauté si parfaite. Il me dévisageait, l'air sérieux et concentré comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier.

Le silence reprit place dans la pièce tandis que nous nous détaillâmes tour à tour. Lui me sondait, m'étudiait. Et moi je restais stupéfaite par la pureté et la splendeur de ses traits. Comment un être dépourvu d'humanité pouvait-il être si attirant ?

- Respire, me dit-il alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais bloqué ma respiration depuis trop longtemps et pris une grande bouffée d'air provoquant son rire.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Sa question me déstabilisa. Pourquoi ne me tuait-il pas tout de suite ? Allait-il lui aussi prendre plaisir à me faire souffrir ? N'aurais-je pas la chance de mourir rapidement comme le reste de ma famille ?

Je le regardai, silencieuse. Ma gorge refusait d'émettre le moindre son, fatiguée d'avoir trop criée et pleurée. Et puis peut-être que si je n'obéissais pas, il en finirait plus vite avec moi.

Comme pour répondre à ma supposition silencieuse, son corps un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, se retrouva soudain devant moi. Il se tenait penché en avant, ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps, appuyés sur les accoudoirs maculés de mon sang. Son visage était si près du mien que nos nez pouvaient presque se toucher.

- La patience ne fait pas parti de mes qualités. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Réitéra-t-il.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma aussitôt. Les mots cherchaient à sortir de ma gorge mais cette dernière était bien trop nouée pour les laisser s'échapper. Alors pour toute réponse, je détournais le regard et espérai que sa patience vole en éclat et qu'enfin il me délivre de ce sort funeste qui était le mien en me tuant enfin.

- Très bien, reste silencieuse si c'est ce que tu désires.

Sa main froide se posa sur mon bras blessé et prise de panique, je bondis du siège pour fuir. Sa poigne se resserra sur mon membre, me faisant crier de douleur et d'un geste brusque, il me rassit de force sur le fauteuil.

- Ne bouge pas, gronda-t-il.

Il ramena son visage près du mien et huma mes cheveux.

- Je peux sentir la peur parcourir tes veines, souffla-t-il. Tu es terrifiée, n'est ce pas ?

Je lui donnai, d'un timide mouvement de tête, la réponse pourtant évidente à sa question et un large sourire traversa son visage.

- J'imagine que ça peut se comprendre.

Il déchira un bout de sa chemise devant mes yeux apeurés et déposa le bout de tissu sur la plaie de mon bras.

- Voir ton sang couler ne m'aide pas à garder les idées claires. Appuie dessus, m'ordonna-t-il, cela stoppera le saignement.

J'obtempérai sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il me demandait cela et il déchira un autre bout de sa chemise.

- Les autres coupures ne sont que de simples égratignures.

Il passa le tissu sur celle de mon cou puis sur mon avant-bras et les essuya délicatement. A chaque pression de ses doigts sur ma peau, mon corps tout entier frémissait.

- Voila qui est mieux. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton prénom ?

Je restai murée dans mon silence.

Il me détailla du regard encore quelques secondes puis s'éloigna sans bruit. Je l'entendis se mouvoir dans la pièce mais la peur au ventre, je me refusai tout mouvement pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Puis le bruit familier d'un craquement d'allumette arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles, suivi du doux crépitement des flammes dansant dans une cheminée.

L'adrénaline qui parcourait mes veines m'avait permis d'oublier les tremblements convulsifs de mon corps frigorifié, mais sentir la douce chaleur de ce feu de cheminée fraichement allumé envahir lentement la pièce me ramena à mon état. J'étais complètement gelée, glacée. Mes vêtements humides collaient à ma peau et je grelottais compulsivement sans pouvoir me contrôler.

- Tu devrais te rapprocher du feu pour te réchauffer.

Sa voix était encore plus douce, comme s'il essayait de me rassurer. Cependant il me faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une voix qui se voulait apaisante pour que je me sente en confiance après tout ce que j'avais pu voir ce soir.

- Tu es vraiment têtue, affirma-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Si tu préfères trembler comme une feuille sur ce siège plutôt que d'aller te réchauffer près du feu, c'est ton choix. Je te laisse seule une minute. Reste sage si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'un courant d'air et je me retrouvai seule entre ces quatre murs qui m'oppressaient. Cette pièce résonnait comme un tombeau pour moi et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de fuir le plus vite possible malgré les dernières recommandations de ce vampire.

Quitte à mourir, j'aurai au moins essayé.

Je rassemblai toutes les forces qui me restaient et me mis à courir vers la grande porte en bois restée ouverte. Elle débouchait sur un grand couloir bien trop sombre pour ma vue. Je me retournai alors rapidement et me saisis d'un des chandeliers qui reposait sur une petite étagère avant de quitter ma prison et de m'engouffrer à toute hâte dans la noirceur oppressante et lugubre devant moi. Mes jambes ankylosées d'être restées trop longtemps inactives, je dus me retenir à la paroi rugueuse du mur que je longeais pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Une porte… une autre… encore et encore…

Il y en avait partout le long de ce couloir exigu, mais pas l'ombre d'une échappatoire. Aucune sortie. Je marchai, me cognai, longeai les murs, espérai… mais plus j'avançais plus je m'égarais dans ce dédale sinueux.

- Tu as une minute pour retourner là d'où tu viens, gronda une voix rauque devant moi.

J'étouffai un cri et brandis mon chandelier en avant pour percevoir quelque chose. Une ombre passa furtivement devant moi, soufflant les bougies et je me plaquai contre le mur derrière moi. Malgré l'obscurité quasi-totale, je vis deux iris écarlates se rapprocher de moi à toute vitesse pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

La fureur qui se dégageait de ce regard incandescent me glaça le sang et je me mis à courir frénétiquement, essayant de me rappeler par je ne sais quel miracle du chemin que j'avais emprunté pour arriver jusqu'ici. La mort aux trousses, je cavalai à en perdre haleine. Mais il faisait bien trop sombre pour que je puisse me repérer. J'étais perdue dans ce labyrinthe de cloisons et de portes, totalement à sa merci.

Une poigne de fer m'attrapa soudain par le cou et me traina sur plusieurs mètres. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à celle glacée qui me tirait. Les larmes aux yeux, j'essayai en vain de me débattre et de me défaire de cette prise, tentant de planter mes ongles dans cette chair trop dure qui me tenait. Nous nous rapprochions d'une lueur aveuglante tellement vite que j'en avais le tournis. Sa main se crispait de plus en plus sur mon cou, m'arrachant des plaintes de douleur à chacun des balancements de mon corps au bout de son bras. Et quand enfin nous nous arrêtâmes d'avancer, il me projeta violemment contre un mur de pierre derrière moi. Le choc me coupa la respiration. Mes jambes eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer le sol que déjà sa main empoignait sauvagement ma gorge et me maintenait plaquée contre le mur. Son poing s'abattit à quelques centimètres à peine de ma tête, broyant sous le choc l'un des blocs de pierres du mur qui s'effrita sur mon épaule.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ mais si tu me désobéis encore une fois je ne donne pas cher de ta vie, gronda-t-il.

La rage déformait les traits pourtant parfaits de son visage. Ses yeux, d'un rouge vif quelques minutes plus tôt, s'étaient assombris dans un ton carmin qui me dictait que ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Sa main couverte des restants poussiéreux rejoignit son visage et il ferma les yeux un instant, se pinça l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils. Quand enfin il les rouvrit, il semblait plus calme. Il rapprocha encore son visage du mien et m'étudia. Je restais pétrifiée, limitant mes mouvements à ceux ma cage thoracique qui se soulevait frénétiquement au rythme de ma respiration saccadée.

- Tu pensais vraiment pourvoir t'échapper ? Me demanda-t-il si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mon visage. Alors sache que si tu fais un pas à l'extérieur, je ne m'interposerais pas contre Alice et Jasper qui trainent dans les environs et je ne donne pas cher de ta vie s'ils croisent ton chemin. Et si ce n'est pas eux qui mettent fin à tes jours, ça sera la tempête de neige qui fait rage dehors. Veux-tu toujours sortir ?

Je secouai légèrement ma tête négativement et il recula.

- Bien.

Il relâcha enfin sa prise sur ma gorge endolorie et je m'écroulai au sol, sonnée et terrifiée. Reprenant mes esprits, je rampai sur le sol froid et me terrai dans un des coins de la pièce le plus éloignée possible de lui.

Une buche craqua et mon attention se porta aussitôt sur la cheminée à l'opposé de moi. Je regrettai soudain de ne pas être partie me réfugier par là-bas mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter mon refuge pour aller la rejoindre. Je restai alors grelottante, à fixer le feu danser dans l'âtre, imaginant sa chaleur irradier mon corps et apaiser mes tremblements.

Ma contemplation fut interrompue par une masse sombre qui atterrit soudain devant moi. Un manteau noir jonchait le sol.

- Mets-le si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid.

Je ne me fis pas prier. D'une main tremblante je me saisis de l'étoffe épaisse et moelleuse et l'enfilai. Il était deux fois trop grand pour moi mais je pouvais ainsi me blottir agréablement dedans. J'enfouis ma tête dans le col relevé et soupirai. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait me fut aussitôt familière. Je l'aurai reconnue entre mille et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais sentie avant ce soir. C'était la sienne.

- Voila ce que j'étais parti chercher pour toi pendant que tu essayais de t'échapper.

Je baissai alors le regard vers le sol. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité était entrain de naitre en moi. Je réalisai soudain que jusqu'à ce que je ne tente de fuir, il ne m'avait fait aucun mal. Au contraire, il avait pansé mes plaies, allumé un feu et… était allé me chercher un manteau pour me réchauffer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son attitude. Il devrait être en train de me vider de mon sang. En fait je devrais même être morte depuis longtemps. A moins qu'il ne s'amuse lui aussi à faire durer le plaisir et dans ce cas là tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Comment savoir ? Tout ce que mon cerveau enregistrait c'était qu'un être dénué d'humanité et se nourrissant de sang me retenait captive, tout le reste n'était que détails insignifiants pour lui et ils me criaient de fuir à toutes jambes dès que ce… monstre… s'approchait de moi.

Je jetai un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction et le vis immobile, contemplant à son tour le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Il semblait si pensif, si vulnérable, si… humain.

- Be… Bella…, balbutiai-je d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas parlé depuis des heures.

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris, et me dévisagea.

- Je m'a… m'appelle… Bella.

- Très joli prénom, sourit-il. Il me semble, Bella, que tu te réchaufferais plus vite si tu venais près du feu.

Je l'étudiai un instant avant de me mettre difficilement debout et de marcher timidement dans sa direction. Je m'accroupis devant le feu et soupirai d'aise en sentant la chaleur caresser mon visage. J'étais tellement occupée à réchauffer chaque parcelle de mon corps frigorifié que je ne le vis pas s'installer à côté de moi pour me détailler et m'étudier comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Je sursautai et reculai instinctivement en le découvrant si près et son visage se ferma en voyant ma réaction.

- Du calme, je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Je t'aurais vidée de ton sang depuis longtemps si j'avais souhaité ta mort.

Il tendit une main vers moi et attendit que je m'en saisisse.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-il.

Mon regard faisait des allers-retours entre sa main qu'il m'offrait et son regard qui avait retrouvé son flamboyant à la fois terrifiant et rassurant.

Ma main tremblante alla rejoindre timidement la sienne, la touchant du bout des doigts. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que je m'accoutume à cet étrange et électrisant contact entre lui et moi, le prédateur et la proie. Sa peau était glacée, dure comme le marbre qui recouvrait le sol de cette pièce et pourtant si douce. Je laissai mes doigts glisser le long de sa main pour qu'enfin elles s'emboitent. Il resserra alors ses doigts sur les miens et me sourit.

- Viens.

Il me tira légèrement vers lui et j'avançai prudemment, reprenant ma place initiale devant le feu, à ses côtés.

Je ne savais comment interpréter son comportement. J'étais à la fois apeurée, mal à l'aise et aussi attirée. Je n'avais jamais croisé pareille beauté. Tout en lui était parfait : son corps moulé dans un jean foncé, son torse dont je pouvais entrevoir la musculature à travers sa chemise déchirée, ses mains aux longs doigts fins, son visage angélique, ses lèvres fines et charnues, ses cheveux auburn savamment décoiffés… Tout en lui m'attirait. Et ce constat m'effrayait car aussi séduisant qu'il pouvait être, cet homme était un tueur, un prédateur assoiffé de sang et j'étais sa proie, son dessert.

Mon corps tout entier se mit à trembler à cette pensée. L'espace d'un instant je l'avais considéré comme un homme mais c'était une bête, un monstre dissimulé sous cette attirante enveloppe charnelle. C'était un leurre, une illusion vouée à appâter ses victimes telle que moi.

Je fixais le feu devant moi les yeux dans le vague. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Allai-je survivre à cette nuit ? L'espoir naissait peu à peu en moi alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je me savais perdue, en sursis. A présent je ne savais plus ce qui allait advenir de moi et ce doute me rongeait. J'avais peur de bouger ou de parler et de réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il me scrutait, analysait le moindre mouvement de mon corps, de ma respiration aux battements de cils. Rien ne lui échappé. Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue, accroupi juste à mes côtés. Tellement près que je pouvais sentir la froideur de son corps contraster avec le feu qui me faisait face.

- Pour… Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ? Demandai-je tout doucement, espérant intérieurement qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Je gardais les yeux rivés vers les flammes qui dansaient devant moi. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être confronté à sa réaction face à mes paroles. Son immobilité me mettait mal à l'aise. Son silence me terrifiait. J'attendais sa réponse avec une telle appréhension que mon estomac se contractait sans relâche. J'avais peur, très peur que cet espoir de survie qui restait en moi, aussi insignifiant soit-il, vole en éclat.

- Ne me tente pas.

Je déglutis difficilement, ses mots résonnant encore dans ma tête. Je vis sa silhouette bouger du coin des yeux et mon cœur se mit soudain à accélérer dans ma poitrine.

- Parce que crois-moi, la barrière serait très vite franchie, ajouta-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Tout mon corps se raidit, sur le qui vive. Mes yeux fermés, j'attendais le choc, l'impact, la douleur de son attaque. Il était là, tout près. Je sentais son souffle glacé sur mon cou lorsqu'il humait mon odeur.

- Surtout quand ta peur prend le dessus comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Une main froide comme la mort caressa ma joue et je tressaillis. Mon corps tout entier fut parcouru par des tremblements incontrôlables.

- Je sens la peur parcourir tes veines. Je sens le sang pulser sous ta peau, ton cœur battre la chamade. Doux son mélodieux qui résonne dans ton corps.

Sa main glissa délicatement le long de mon cou puis l'enserra fortement. Un cri étouffé sorti de ma gorge comprimée. Il pivota ma tête sur le coté.

- Tout cela m'attire Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Ses lèvres glacées glissèrent le long de mon cou ajoutant des frissons à mes tremblements de peurs. Sa voix m'effrayait et m'hypnotisait en même temps.

- Je désire ton sang… Je le veux…

Des larmes de panique coulaient sur mes joues. Je pouvais sentir sa bouche presser ma peau au niveau de ma jugulaire. Je pouvais sentir son désir de me mordre dans sa voix.

- Mais tu m'intrigues…

Une plainte s'échappa de ma bouche. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. C'était la fin. Il allait m'attaquer, me tuer. J'allais mourir.

- Alors je prends mon temps.

Il me relâcha aussi vite qu'il m'avait attrapée. Mon corps s'affaissa sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée. J'haletai, toussai, sanglotai… Il prenait son temps, il s'amusait, jouait à me tourmenter et prenait plaisir à me voir trembler au son de ses paroles. Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire passe temps qu'il allait bientôt transformer en quatre heures.

Je laissai libre cours à mes larmes qui s'échappèrent bruyamment. Le corps secoué au gré de mes sanglots, je touchais le fond. Mes nerfs venaient de lâcher. Epuisée physiquement et moralement, je lâchai prise. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais plus la force de me battre. De toute manière c'était peine perdue alors autant baisser les bras.

Recroquevillée au sol, le visage enfoui dans son manteau, j'attendais qu'il daigne enfin en finir avec mon calvaire. Il finirait bien par en avoir marre de m'entendre pleurer et me tuerai. Au moins là, tout serait terminé.

Je ne l'entendis pas bouger, ni parler ou même respirer pendant de très longues minutes. Sans doute était-il encore en train de m'étudier. Qu'avais-je donc de si différent pour qu'il veuille à ce point retarder ma mise à mort ? La curiosité me disait de redresser la tête et de regarder ce qu'il faisait mais je ne voulais plus croiser son regard et voir son visage, parce que si je le faisais, il sèmerait encore le trouble dans mon esprit. Il avait beau être maléfique, il n'en restait pas moins envoûtant. Quand ses yeux pourpres se posaient sur moi, il réveillait un éventail de sensations inconnues qui bourdonnaient dans mon ventre, tout en m'effrayant.

C'était totalement incompréhensible.

Une pression sur mon corps avachi me sortit de mes pensées et déjà tous mes muscles se contractaient. Deux bras m'entourèrent. Il me rapprocha de son torse, accentuant encore plus les tremblements spasmodiques de mon corps.

- Sssssshhhhhhh… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il resserra son étreinte et caressa mes cheveux du bout des doigts provocant un vague de frisson le long de mon dos.

- Je suis désolé. N'aies pas peur de moi.

Comment ne pas être effrayé après ce qu'il venait de me dire ?

- Tue-moi… Vas-y, fais-le… Arrête de jouer avec moi et fais-le. De toute manière je ne sortirai pas vivante d'ici…

Un sanglot brisa ma voix. A cran et épuisée, je craquais totalement. Il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et me déposa sur ses genoux.

- Viens là.

Je me mis à trembler de plus belle, complètement paralysée dans ses bras.

- Arr… Arrête de… de faire ça..., pleurai-je.

- Faire quoi ?

- De jouer les gen... gentils.

Il rigola légèrement, son torse vibrant contre mes côtes.

- Je ne joue pas.

Il reprit ses caresses dans mes cheveux et une fois de plus un tourbillon de sensations traversa mon corps.

- Tu m'intrigues, je te l'ai dit. J'essaie juste de te comprendre.

- Pour mieux me tuer après.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge et je me raidis instinctivement.

- Il n'est pas bon de me contrarier Bella, mon espèce s'emporte facilement. N'as tu donc aucun instinct de survie ?

Je restai silencieuse. A quoi bon en avoir un vu que je n'avais plus aucun espoir.

- Regarde-moi.

Impossible.

- Bella, gronda-t-il sa cage thoracique tremblant sous la puissance de sa voix.

Mon corps tout en entier ce tétanisa. La peur plus que jamais au ventre, je le provoquai volontairement pour qu'il en finisse au plus vite et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Un instant installé sur ses jambes, je me retrouvai soudain projetée en arrière. J'atterris violemment sur le marbre poli par le temps et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ma gorge, très vite brisé par la douleur de l'impact qui se propageait dans tout mon être.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que déjà il était sur moi. Ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps, son visage au niveau du mien. Il me fixait, me dévisageait. Son regard s'était de nouveau assombri, le pourpre avait été chassé par une nuance plus sombre et inquiétante.

- Si c'est mourir que tu souhaites, commença-t-il.

Mes yeux étaient rivés au sien. Je voulais le voir m'attaquer, me tuer. Je ne fuirais pas et regarderais la mort en face.

- Ce peut s'arranger très facilement.

Ce duel visuel dura de longues minutes où chacun garda le silence, immobile. Moi trop terrifiée, lui trop… Troublé ? Il m'était impossible de déchiffrer son expression, son visage semblait impassible mais son regard le trahissait.

Ses yeux rouges et effrayants m'hypnotisaient totalement ainsi plongés dans les miens. J'étais prisonnière de son étreinte, totalement à sa merci une fois encore. Son corps collé au mien, je pouvais sentir les battements affolés de mon cœur résonner contre son torse.

J'étais faible, impuissante, tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attendre. De toute manière mon sort était scellé depuis bien longtemps. Dès que ces deux êtres diaboliques avaient franchi la porte de la maison de mon père ce soir, le jeu était joué et ma mort était d'ores et déjà annoncée.

Soudain un grognement rauque et sonore sortit de sa gorge, vibrant contre ma poitrine et déjà ma volonté flanchait. Il amorça un vif mouvement vers moi et mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement pour fuir cette effrayante réalité. Je voulus crier toute ma peur, ma panique et mon désespoir de toutes mes forces mais ses lèvres froides comme la mort vinrent se poser avec insistance sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et totalement paniquée, j'essayai de repousser son étreinte brutale de toutes mes forces. Mes bras, jusqu'alors restés totalement immobiles le long de mon corps, tentèrent en vain de le repousser. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il bloqua mes mouvements, attrapant mes poignets d'une main. Il remonta mes bras au dessus de ma tête ou il les tint bien fermement, m'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement.

L'assaut de ses lèvres, toujours posées sur les miennes, se calma. L'urgence brutale des premiers instants se dissipa et elles devinrent plus douces et tendres. L'effet de surprise passé, un flot de sensations diverses m'envahirent, en totale contradiction les unes envers les autres. Tout se bousculait en moi : peur, angoisse, panique, tristesse, mais aussi envie et désir.

Cette réalité me frappa de plein fouet lorsque le bout de sa langue se mit à lentement caresser mes lèvres, dessinant leurs contours et que mon corps commença soudain à en réclamer plus. Sans que j'en prenne réellement conscience, ma bouche s'ouvrit, lui donnant pleinement accès à ma langue.

Je sentis alors un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sa langue s'insinua lentement dans ma bouche et vint rejoindre la mienne. Lui si brutal et violent tout à l'heure faisait soudain preuve de douceur. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, se cherchèrent pour mieux se retrouver et se caresser. Le doux ballet qu'elles avaient entamé s'accéléra d'abord légèrement, puis jusqu'à devenir une bataille endiablée où chacune luttait pour mener la danse.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Jamais pareilles sensations ne m'avaient envahie pour un baiser. A chacune des caresses de sa langue sur la mienne, mon corps frissonnait de plaisir et des petits gémissements s'échappaient de ma gorge. J'étais comme possédée par ce désir qui se propageait par vague, au rythme de ce baiser.

J'avais quitté cette pièce. L'espace d'un instant j'avais même oublié que ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et que c'était justement lui qui allait le couper. Mais le grognement étouffé qu'il poussa tout contre mes lèvres me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Mon corps se tétanisa et la peur que j'avais quelque peu occultée reprit possession de tout mon être.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes mais sa main bloquait toujours mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Mes yeux que j'avais fermés lorsque je m'étais abandonnée à ce baiser, se rouvrirent et croisèrent les siens qui me fixaient avec intensité.

Le seul mouvement de mon corps se résumait au soulèvement frénétique et irrégulier de ma poitrine contre son torse. Tout le reste était figé, en sursis, guettant le moindre signe de l'attaque imminente qui mènerait à ma mort. Je pouvais voir la lutte qui faisait rage en lui à travers ses iris en fusion qui me fixaient. J'étais comme hypnotisée, totalement incapable de me détourner de son regard carmin.

Peut-être était-ce le manque d'oxygène qui m'avait fait planer ainsi au point de m'abandonner au baiser de ce tueur ? Pourtant, je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle mais le désir bouillonnait toujours au fond de moi. Haletante, je gardai mon regard ancré au sien. La peur parcourait toujours mes veines, mais le désir qui naissait au plus profond de mon être la supplantait totalement.

J'avais envie de ses lèvres. Je voulais retrouver cette enivrante sensation qui m'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il les avait posées sur les miennes. Je quittai ses yeux pour les regarder, fines, charnues, légèrement étirées en un sourire en coin discret. Je les voulais et maintenant. Son visage était tout près du mien, tellement que son souffle froid me caressait ma joue à chacune de ses respirations. C'en était trop, je baissai les armes. Si cela devait être ma dernière heure sur terre alors autant la vivre à fond.

Plongeant sans retenue vers ses lèvres, je quittais terre. Il grogna à nouveau mais cette fois ce son ne m'effraya pas, au contraire. Ma langue s'invita dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne sans retenue et quand enfin elle l'a trouva, le combat acharné reprit entre elles. Il appuya un peu plus son corps contre le mien, m'obligeant à reposer ma tête au sol et poursuivit le ballet endiablé de sa langue contre la mienne. L'air se raréfiait dans mes poumons mais je ne voulais cesser ce divin baiser pour rien au monde. Un râle de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque les siennes les abandonnèrent subitement.

- Fragile et humaine petite Bella, je ne t'aurais pas cru si téméraire, me dit-il en souriant.

La seconde suivante, je me sentis soulevée du sol, mes mains libérées de leurs menottes vivantes, je m'agrippai à ses cheveux. Mes ongles griffèrent son cuir chevelu alors qu'il me collait contre son torse. Un frisson parcourut mon corps et c'est seulement lorsqu'il me reposa sur une surface douce et tiède que je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait ôté mon manteau pour l'étaler sur le sol.

Je frissonnai sous ses doigts qui remontaient lentement le long de mes bras. Ma bouche avait enfin retrouve la sienne, m'enivrant un peu plus à chacun des mouvements de ses lèvres. Ses mains se saisirent des miennes et les calèrent à nouveau au dessus de ma tête. Je protestai contre sa bouche, regrettant déjà la douceur de ses mèches auburn entre mes doigts. Il les relâcha et je m'empressai aussitôt de rejoindre sa chevelure désordonnée.

- T'ai-je dit de bouger ? Gronda-il soudain, reculant son visage du mien.

Il ramena brusquement mes bras en arrière sans aucune douceur, les bloquant de nouveau d'une main. Un cri de douleur sortit de ma gorge, accompagnait d'un léger sanglot mais je l'oubliai aussitôt lorsque ses lèvres se mirent à suçoter le lobe de mon oreille.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'énerver, n'est-ce-pas ? Susurra-t-il contre celle-ci tout en reprenant sa douce torture.

Je fis un léger mouvement de tête, totalement incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

- Bien. Il serait dommage que je perde le contrôle maintenant il me semble.

Sa langue quitta mon oreille et descendit le long de mon cou.

- Si tu es sage, je te ferai découvrir des sensations dont tu ne douterais même pas de leur existence.

Il suçota ma peau à divers endroits.

- Je vais te faire gémir, crier de plaisir.

Il continua son chemin vers la naissance de mes seins.

- Alors, seras-tu sage ?

Pour toute réponse je lui offris un gémissement alors que sa langue parcourait l'espace entre mes seins et soudain ma chemise vola en éclats. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise face à son geste bestial. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes mais ses caresses me firent vite oublier ma gêne et ma pudeur. Aussitôt que ses doigts se mirent à parcourir mes côtes, les vagues de plaisir reprirent possession de mon corps et je me laissai porter. Ma peau était parsemée de divins frissons partout ou ses mains se promenaient. Sa langue sillonnait sans relâche chaque recoin de mon épiderme en ébullition, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au gré de ses rencontres.

Sa main remonta lentement entre mes côtes dessinant des arabesques sur ma peau. Arrivée au niveau de ma poitrine, je retins la respiration.

- Sssshhh… Du calme. Je peux entendre ton cœur s'affoler dans ta poitrine.

Il agrippa le délicat bout de tissu qui encore recouvrait mes seins et d'un mouvement, le fit rejoindre les restes de ma chemise en lambeau au sol. Je pouvais sentir mes joues s'empourprer ainsi dévêtue, cherchant un moyen de me cacher de son regard fiévreux qu'il posait sur moi.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.

- Ne soit pas timide. Tu es très belle, petite humaine.

Sa langue s'invita dans la bouche, m'embrassant avidement. Il la quitta ensuite pour descendre le long de mon cou. Sa main enveloppa l'un de mes seins à présent dévêtu. La sensation de sa peau froide sur la mienne bouillonnante était divine. Il me caressa tout doucement, sans aucune brutalité. Je le laissai totalement porter, submerger par ce plaisir que ses doigts me procuraient. Sa bouche alla rejoindre le deuxième et je crus défaillir lorsque sa langue glacée vint le savourer sans retenue. Des gémissements de plus en plus sonores s'échappaient de ma bouche au fil de ses caresses sur mon épiderme en fusion.

Ses lèvres quittèrent soudain leur terrain de jeu, me laissant un intense sentiment de frustration mais je n'eus pas le temps de protester.

- Regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il tout en continuant à caresser l'un de mes seins de sa main libre.

J'ouvris les yeux et les plongeai dans les siens.

- Bien. Aimes-tu ce que tu ressens quand je te touche ?

Je bougeai timidement ma tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre, sentant déjà le retour de mes rougeurs prendre possession de mes joues. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire.

- Et moi j'aime t'entendre gémir.

Ses doigts qui jouaient avec mon téton durci de plaisir le pincèrent soudainement. La douleur que je ressentis face à ce geste fut aussitôt remplacée par une intense vague de plaisir. Le cri qui était sorti de ma gorge se transforma en gémissement et mon dos se cambra.

- Hum, quel magnifique son que celui-ci, murmura-t-il.

Il fit rouler lentement mon téton entre ses doigts puis l'abandonna pour rejoindre l'autre. Il me prodigua la même torture et ma gorge vibra au son de mes petits cris de plaisir.

Mes yeux ancrés aux siens, je le regardai s'affairer à me faire du bien. J'avais envie de le toucher moi aussi, je voulais découvrir son torse, le caresser du bout des doigts, l'embrasser, le lécher… Où diable moi, Isabella Marie Swan, avais-je déjà eu des envies pareilles ? A croire que côtoyer un être démonique de trop près me pervertissait.

Sa main quitta ma poitrine et me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'elle se posa sur le premier bouton de mon jean qu'il défit sans quitter mes yeux. J'hoquetai, la peur reprenant place au fond de moi. Le deuxième suivit et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Encore un et mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine.

- Ssssshhh…

Sa main qui retenait les miennes me libéra une fraction de seconde et mon pantalon alla rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements à mes pieds. Seul mon shorty était encore en place. Il reprit quasiment aussitôt sa position au dessus de moi et emprisonna mes bras. Son regard revint se poser son mon visage, l'air à présent grave.

- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? Ne t'ai-je pas fait que du bien jusqu'à présent ?

Sa main effleura le fin tissu de mon sous-vêtement et j'haletai. Le sourire reprit aussitôt place sur son visage.

- Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Me demanda t-il en appuyant légèrement sa main sur mon intimité.

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir déferla dans mon corps. Il écarta mes jambes à l'aide d'un de ses genoux et se plaça entres elles. Son doigt caressa la partie à présent accessible de mon shorty et je gémis faiblement.

- Ne t'ai-je pas promis de te faire crier de plaisir ?

Un bruit de tissu déchiré résonna dans la pièce et l'instant suivant il glissa un de ses doigts en moi. Mon dos s'arqua autant par l'effet de surprise que par les sensations qui venait de me transpercer. Un gémissement sonore sortit brutalement de ma gorge et le son sa voix accentua encore plus cette sensation exquise qui me submergeait.

- Quel délicieux spectacle que de te voir ainsi offerte à moi.

Son doigt bougea lentement en moi, attisant le feu qui venait de naître dans mon bas-ventre. Je me dandinais au rythme de ses va-et-vient, mes bras toujours retenus prisonniers de sa poigne de fer. Il abandonna mon antre, laissant trainer son doigt le long de mon intimité. J'essayai de retenir mes gémissements mais les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient trop puissantes pour que je résiste. Mon corps s'enflammait à chacun de ses gestes et je crus totalement défaillir lorsqu'il effleura cette partie de mon intimité qui était si réactive.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes cris. C'était bon. Tellement bon. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. Mon corps se crispait, s'arquait au rythme de ses doigts.

- Ne te retiens pas, murmura-t-il en embrassant furtivement mes lèvres.

Son doigt glissa à nouveau en moi pendant qu'un autre continuait ces délicieux cercles sur ma zone sensible et je gémis plus fort. Sa bouche parsema mon cou de baisers jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine. Il embrassa la pointe d'un de mes seins, la titillant du bout de la langue.

Ses doigts s'activaient toujours en moi, augmentant leur cadence infernale. Le feu qui me consumait, se répandait dans chaque recoin de mon épiderme brulant de désir et lorsque ses lèvres pincèrent durement mon téton dressé de plaisir, je ne pus retenir le cri qui sortit de ma gorge.

- C'est ça, laisse toi aller.

La douce torture que ses doigts me prodiguaient ralentit un instant pour repartir de plus belle les secondes suivantes. Je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps se contracter pendant que l'incendie qui faisait rage dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifiait encore plus. J'étais au bord de l'explosion.

Allongée sur le sol de cette pièce sombre et froide, bercée par le crépitement du feu qui dansait dans la cheminée à coté de nous, j'étais nue, entièrement offerte à cette être assoiffé de sang et j'aimais ça. Sa langue, ses doigts, son regard, ses lèvres… il était partout, devant moi, sur moi, en moi… Et lorsque je sentis le point de non retour arriver toutes ces divines sensations qu'il me procurait s'arrêtèrent subitement. Un râle frustré s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Pas si vite, commença-t-il.

Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres et joua avec la mienne quelques instants puis les abandonna pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Sa main qui emprisonnait mes poignets les libéra enfin, glissant lentement le long d'un de mes bras. Sa caresse pourtant anodine me procura un frisson de plaisir.

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Il attrapa brusquement mes jambes et les écarta un peu plus, s'offrant une vue imprenable sur mon intimité palpitante pour lui. Sa langue rencontra mon ventre, joua quelques secondes avec mon nombril puis descendit plus au sud. Ma respiration se coupa d'anticipation et quand enfin il atteignit sa destination finale, je crus défaillir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mes mains agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces le manteau qui me servait de couverture.

Sa langue s'invita en moi, entrant, sortant à un rythme lent proche de la torture. C'était un délicieux supplice mais j'en voulais plus. Mes hanches ondulèrent d'elles-mêmes, se calant sur sa cadence. Mon corps le réclamait, le voulait. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise sur mes jambes et bloquèrent mes mouvements alors qu'il alla cajoler cette partie de mon intimité qui me faisait crier de plaisir. Je frissonnais sous son souffle glacé. C'était divin.

Il jouait avec moi, m'amenant au bord du gouffre sans jamais m'y laisser sombrer.

Je m'embrasais sous ses coups de langue et quand ses doigts s'invitèrent de nouveau en moi, j'explosai enfin. Mon corps tout entier convulsa, s'arquant violement. Mes mains malmenèrent le bout de tissu qu'elles agrippaient de toutes leurs forces et je criai mon plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre. Toute pudeur m'avait quittée au moment où j'atteignis enfin ma délivrance.

Je flottais, perdue dans les méandres du plaisir qui venait de se déchaîner en moi. Il relâcha mes jambes et déposa des baisers le long de mon corps, remontant vers mon visage rougi jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il embrassa avidement. Enfin libre de mes mouvements, mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux sans retenu.

A contre cœur, je sentis ses lèvres se séparer des miennes. Je profitai de ce moment de répit pour essayer de contrôler ma respiration haletante. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient laissé totalement à bout de souffle et épuisée.

Mais le répit ne fut que de courte durée. La seconde suivante, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, solidement agrippée à son cou alors qu'il me portait à une vitesse surhumaine à travers la pièce. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé. Mes paupières papillonnèrent, laissant mes yeux s'adapter à la luminosité tamisé des lieux et je vis des roses rouges joncher le sol. Au même moment, il me déposa sur une table en bois et s'installa entre mes jambes. Ma respiration s'accéléra instinctivement lorsque je le vis ôter d'un geste vif ses vêtements et qu'il se retrouva nu devant moi. Mes yeux écarquillés détaillèrent son torse musclé avec envie. Je voulais le toucher, le sentir sous mes doigts, mais l'appréhension m'empêchait tout mouvement.

Ses mains caressèrent lentement mon ventre, mes seins, mon cou… puis descendirent vers mes cuisses. Je frissonnais sous ses doigts, sentant de nouveau ce feu ravageur naître en moi. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par ce flot de sensations qui me parcouraient. Ses mains longèrent mes jambes et caressèrent le galbe de mes mollets. Il les écarta un peu plus et posa mes pieds sur la table au niveau de mes fesses. J'étais totalement offerte à lui et bon sang qu'est ce que j'aimais ça !

Une vague électrique déferla dans mes veines lorsque son corps rentra en contact avec le mien et que sa virilité me caressa. Je le sentis s'abaisser sur moi et onduler légèrement du bassin pour accentuer cette friction entre nos deux sexes qui me fit gémir de plaisir.

- Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche Bella, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Maintenant tu vas vraiment crier.

Ses mains bloquèrent fermement mes hanches et d'un coup sec il entra en moi. Mes ongles griffèrent soudain la surface rugueuse du bois sous moi, cherchant désespérément à s'y agripper. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine face à cette soudaine intrusion qui me déchirait. J'avais envie d'hurler… Une larme orpheline roula le long de ma joue. Puis la douleur fulgurante de la perte de mon innocence s'estompa peu à peu alors qu'un liquide chaud s'écoulait entre mes cuisses.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans la pièce et il se pencha sur moi. Je croisais aussitôt son visage qui me surplombait. Son expression indéchiffrable me déstabilisa et la peur, que le plaisir avait momentanément occultée, s'insinua de nouveau dans mes veines. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre n'avaient de rouge que quelques reflets isolés. Son visage crispé m'observait durement et mon esprit fit soudain le lien : le sang.

Le mien se figea dans les veines. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote pour ne pas penser à ça ? On saigne toujours ou presque la première fois et j'avais eu la bonne idée de laisser un vampire s'en charger.

- Décidemment tu es pleine de surprises, gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et dure que je ne lui avais encore jamais entendu.

Terrorisée, j'assistais impuissante à ma fin. Je pouvais voir les traits de son visage se durcir alors que l'appel de mon sang l'emportait. L'homme venait de disparaitre et seul l'animal était encore ici avec moi, prêt à me tuer.

Sa main s'abattit soudain sur mon visage. Ma joue bloquée contre la table, il s'offrait une vue imprenable sur la veine battante de mon cou. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces. Mes bras cognaient son dos, mes jambes s'acharnaient sur ses fesses. Vaine tentative d'échapper à sa force surhumaine. Son corps toujours emboité au mien, je pouvais le sentir se mouvoir lentement en moi tandis que son visage fondait sur mon cou. Son autre bras bougea et passa devant mon visage. J'eus l'impression qu'il attrapait quelque chose puis soudain il fit un mouvement vif et je sentis la fine peau de mon coup se déchirer sous la pression de ses doigts. J'hurlai de plus belle, le suppliai de m'épargner. Mes larmes abondèrent sur mes joues et ma voix s'érailla lorsque ses lèvres froides comme la mort se posèrent sur ma blessure. Je sentis sa langue se délecter du fluide vital qui s'écoulait lentement le long de mon cou.

Une douce odeur de rose flottait dans l'air mélangée à celle âcre de mon sang.

Le regard dans le vague, je fixai les flammes lécher les parois de l'âtre devant moi à travers le rideau de larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, résignée à ce que ce soit la dernière chose que je ne verrais jamais. Je l'entendis avaler mon sang gorgée après gorgée. Lentement, tout doucement, le temps pour lui de profiter pleinement de ma mise à mort tout en continuant ses va-et-vient en moi. Il accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins et des gémissements se mêlèrent peu à peu à mes cris et mes pleurs.

Comment pouvais-je ressentir du plaisir alors qu'il était en train de me tuer ? J'étais happée dans une spirale infernale. Toutes ces sensations se bousculaient en moi : la peur, la douleur et le plaisir. Tout ce mélangeait. Mes cris, mes pleurs et mes gémissements s'unirent au fond de ma gorge au fur et à mesure que le feu ardent de mon bas-ventre se propageait dans le reste de mon corps, occultant tout le reste.

Mes bras qui jusqu'à présent se débattaient avec hargne, s'agrippaient maintenant avec force à son dos alors que le plaisir montait en puissance à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Mes jambes elles aussi avaient cessé la bataille et encerclaient solidement ses hanches. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractèrent sous les vagues électrisantes qui déferlaient violemment dans mes veines.

Il grogna fortement contre mon cou et la main qui maintenait jusqu'alors mon visage bloqué sur le côté l'empoigna fortement et le redressa vers le sien. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Arrête de pleurnicher, je ne t'ai pas tuée. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque alors ne me tente pas, gronda-t-il.

Je croisai furtivement son regard avant qu'il ne fonde sur moi. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres sans ménagement et joua avec ma langue, diffusant le goût de mon propre sang à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il la quitta aussitôt et tourna ma tête de l'autre côté, réveillant les lancements aigus de mon cou blessé.

- Sens-tu comme tu es savoureuse…, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il donna un violent coup de rein en moi et je gémis fortement.

- De tous les points de vue.

Ses mains reprirent leur place sur mes hanches et il accentua ses mouvements en moi, encore plus forts, encore plus rapides. Ma respiration s'affola au rythme des battements de mon cœur malmené dans ma poitrine.

Mon regard accrocha une rose solitaire ensanglantée posée non loin de là. Il dut le remarquer car il se redressa légèrement et l'attrapa. Il ramena la fleur souillée sur ma poitrine et l'y promena, laissant les pétales effleurer la peau frissonnante de mes seins. Je suivais son geste des yeux, hypnotisée par la sensualité qui émanait de lui.

- Tu sais que jouer avec cette rose me donne très envie de goûter à nouveau à ton sang.

Mon corps se mit à trembler au son de ses paroles.

- Sentir à nouveau ta peau céder sous l'une de ces épines. As-tu senti comme ta peau était tendre à cet endroit ?

Il amena la rose jusqu'à mon coup et le caressa.

- Il est si tentant de renouveler l'expérience, percer une nouvelle fois la chair délicate de ton cou et de m'y abreuver.

Sa main redescendit lentement, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

- A moins que je ne choisisse celle d'un de tes seins. Tu dois être succulente ici aussi.

Il accentua ses caresses florales sur ma pointe durcie.

- Mais je préfère profiter de ton corps pour l'instant.

Il jeta la rose dans le feu de cheminée et raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches, les calant solidement alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses allers-retours en moi. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant totalement subjuguer par le plaisir qui me dévorait de l'intérieur.

- Non. Regarde-moi.

Je les rouvrais aussitôt, trop effrayée pour ne pas obéir et croisais son regard dur.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il. Je veux pourvoir voir le plaisir que je te donne se refléter dans tes yeux.

Chaque coup de rein suivant m'arracha de profond gémissement. La boule de feu qui irradiait mon bas ventre se décupla encore et encore. L'explosion était imminente et il le savait. Il ralentit la cadence, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et je gémis de mécontentement. Puis il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur la jointure de nos deux corps et me caressa tout en reprenant une cadence infernale. La sensation fut telle que mon corps convulsa violement, m'arrachant un cri strident qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Il grogna à son tour et s'écroula sur moi la seconde suivante tout en rigolant.

- Et bien petite humaine, tu es vraiment… surprenante.

Son corps quitta aussitôt le mien et une profonde sensation de vide s'imposa en moi. Il se redressa et attrapa quelque chose au sol.

- Mets-la, la tienne est en miette, me dit-il en me tendant sa chemise.

A bout de souffle, en sueur et tremblotante, je me saisis du vêtement et le passais. Il me regardait faire d'un air étrange et je préférais baisser les yeux plutôt qu'affronter son regard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais encore en vie mais je ne voulais surtout pas tenter le diable.

Mes doigts peu assurés se posèrent sur la blessure de mon cou et je grimaçai. Je pouvais sentir une profonde entaille boursoufflée se dessiner sur ma peau. Un courant d'air ébouriffa mes cheveux et je relevai la tête. Je le vis devant moi, vêtu de son jean, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et une main tendue vers moi.

- Viens.

Je m'en saisis prudemment et il rigola.

- Ne crois-tu pas Bella que si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait tout à l'heure quand mes lèvres étaient si près de ta jugulaire que je pouvais sentir les pulsations de ton sang se propager dans mon corps ?

- Si, murmurai-je.

- Alors détends-toi.

Il m'amena près du feu qu'il réalimenta d'une buche. Il me passa son manteau que j'enfilais rapidement et me fit signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Son bras encercla mes épaules et il soupira.

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi mais la fatigue était trop présente pour que j'y pense pour l'instant. Les paupières lourdes, je résistais encore quelque secondes avant de sombrer, confortablement installée au creux de son bras.

***

_« Alors Eddy, bonne soirée ? »_

Cette voix je la connaissais mais mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil n'arrivait pas à faire le lien. Puis soudain un rire résonna dans mes oreilles et me ramena tout en mémoire. Je me redressai brusquement, sur le qui vive.

- Oh zut, je crois que j'ai réveille le petit chaton apeuré.

Elle était là, devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle me détaillait avec envie. Seigneur non ! Tout recommençait. Moi qui me croyais sortie d'affaire, j'étais à nouveau confrontée à cette folle furieuse qui avait pris un malin plaisir à me torturer.

Où était-il ? Il semblait si humain lui… Pas comme elle. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner et la laisser me tuer.

Une main s'approcha de moi et je reculai, m'emmêlant dans le manteau trop grand que je portais. Son rire s'accentua de plus belle et elle caressa ma joue.

- Laisse-la Alice ! Gronda une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mon regard vrilla vers ce ténor. Il était là, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné. J'étais soudain soulagée. La peur me tiraillait toujours les entrailles mais j'avais un espoir. S'il ne m'avait pas tuée la veille alors qu'il s'abreuvait de mon sang, je ne risquais rien à présent.

- Oh je t'en prie Eddy, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton lunatique ! Un coup je suis méchant, un coup je suis gentil… C'est lassant à la fin. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de la boire…

Sa main emprisonna mon menton et pivota ma tête sur le côté.

- Regarde, en voila la preuve. Elle est succulente, n'est-ce-pas ? On l'a choisi avec soin, selon tes goûts. Et je sais que tu t'es bien amusé.

Elle relâcha mon visage et je reculais encore jusqu'à atteindre le mur derrière moi.

- Je vous ai vus tous les deux sur cette table. Sauf que…

Elle s'approcha encore de moi et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

- Initialement la petite chérie devait mourir.

Elle s'accroupit tout près de moi et huma ma peau. Mon corps tout entier se mit à frissonner. Je lançai un regard apeuré vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement son aide.

- Tu m'épates cher frère. Comment as-tu pu résister à la tentation de la vider ?

Sa main bloqua mon visage et sa langue glissa le long de mon cou, s'attardant sur ma blessure douloureuse. Un gémissement de dégoût s'échappa de ma gorge et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux.

- Alice ! Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu veux la garder rien que pour toi ? Tu veux faire d'elle ton petit joujou ? Elle en sait trop sur nous et tu le sais.

La panique avait totalement pris le contrôle de mon corps. Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines et je blêmissais à vu d'œil.

- Elle doit mourir Ed. Tu connais les règles, c'est toi-même qui les a instaurées entre nous : ne jamais laisser de preuve.

- Non, murmurai-je. Non pitié non… je ne dirais rien… je…

- Ssssshhhh ma belle, tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets.

Elle me caressait le visage avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je me plaquais le plus possible au mur, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de fuir l'horreur qui m'attendait.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir finir ce que tu as commencé ? lui lança-t-elle.

Je l'implorais du regard, lui seul pouvait encore me sauver. Puis sa tête bougea de gauche à droite, signant mon arrête de mort imminent.

- Vas-y, fais-le, lâcha-t-il soudain.

- Non ! Pitié…, sanglotai-je.

La main de la fille resserra sa prise sur ma gorge et me souleva du sol.

- Dommage, tu loupes un festin.

Sa bouche s'approcha tout doucement de mon cou et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, suivant la scène attentivement. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien espérant un miracle qui ne viendrait pas.

- Edward…

Pour la première fois je prononçais son prénom. Son regard dur se radoucit légèrement au son de ma voix et l'espoir renaquit au fond de moi.

Trop tard…

Des dents acérées déchirèrent brusquement la fine peau de mon cou. Mes hurlements résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Peu à peu mon sang quittait mon corps et je me sentis sombrer. Les murs tanguèrent autour de moi. La vie m'échappait au fil de ses gorgées.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Mon regard rivé au sien, je sentis une larme orpheline couler le long de ma joue puis tout devint noir.

**FIN**

* Citation de « fruit défendu » de Kentaleen (http://www[.]lexode[.]com/poemes/fruit-defendu,)

* * *

Où comment être sûre de ne pas être tentée de faire une suite ! LOL Le meilleur moyen c'est de flinguer Bella, comme ça y'a pas de risque… Quoi que… Tout est possible !!! ;)

12 mots imposés sur 20, pas mal non ? En tout cas chapeau à celles qui ont réussies à placer les incasable !!! Je me souviens encore de la réunion MSN d'où est sorti cette liste de mots. Lili et ses chaussettes.... mais c'est pas sex chaussettes comme mot. Comment flinguer un lemon ! LOL

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Aimé ? Détesté ?  
Alice / Jazz en couple allumé… Edward dark… Ca vous a plus ?  
J'espère vraiment que oui :)

Allez, dites-moi tout sur une p'tite review (j'adooooore les reviews moi) et si vous avez aimé, rendez-vous du 21 au 28 février pour les votes.

Bizzzz  
Dri


End file.
